Souls and Thunder
by Thistleheart90
Summary: One day the Soul Eater gang will experience a fate never meant to happen... The Soul Eater gang was enjoying a night at Kid's house when they turned into cats! But who did it and why and how? And how are they going to get home from a world so much different from their's? Why were they sent there? Be sure to find out in the new Crossover: Souls and Thunder!
1. Chapter 1- Begining

**Chapter 1- Beginning**

 **AN-I apologize ahead of time for misspellings. Enjoy!**

* * *

**At Death the Kid's house:**

Maka felt immense pressure. It was not normal. She looked around for the others in the mansion. "Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki!" she called the six teens. "What is it Maka?" Kid asked poking his head around the corner. "I feel some kind of power coming form something," "Like a soul?" Soul asked looking their derection. "Wel-" she was stoped mid sentence when everyone screamed, "Maka!" "What?" she asked and then she realized that she got shorter. Where Maka once stood was an ashy gray she-cat with emerald green eyes. Tsubaki went into the other room and grabed a mirrior and showed it in Maka's face.

"I'm a cat?!" Maka screamed. Then suddenly everyone else changed into cats. Where everyone stood were cat versions of themselves. Kid looked like a black cat with three white stripes on his left ear and bright golden eyes. Tsubaki was a pure black cat with indigo colored eyes. Black*Star was a teal cat with green eyes. Soul was a pure white cat with blood red eyes and very sharp looking teeth. And Liz and Patty were brown and yellow cats with blue eyes. "Wha- This is so uncool..." Soul said "Yeah we're all cats!" Black*Star added. "But who cares!? I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL SURPASS GOD EVEN AS A CAT!" "SHUT UP!" everyone except Tsubakl and Patty who were sighing and laughing histaricly.

"At least try to surpass Professor Stein first, Black*Star." Kid said back to him. Everyone started to panic at that sentence. "What are we going to do about that?" Maka worried. "He's going to dicect us!" Tsubaki panicked. "Great job, Kid. Now everyone's going to panic." Soul scoffed at Kid with sarcasim driping from each word. "Sorry, sorry! Everyone calm down! We'll ethier take our lumps and go to class or just skip school. Sound good?" Kid tried to calm everyone with some kind of plan.

Everyone looked at Kid and nodded. "We're going to school." everyone except Black*Star who refused to go. "You ARE going there even if I have to drag you." Maka said sternfully. Black*Star pouted (Or tried to) and Soul tried to not to snicker at his exspresion.

 **A few hours earlier...**

 **At Kid's house:**

A woman stood at the back entrance of the Gallows Mansion. She had silver-blue hair and wore a black dress with a white polka dot theme on it and an orange frog like hat. In her hands was a white case with arrows everywhere on it. She opened the door and walked in slightly to check if anyone was around. Empty. "Good now to finish the job," she smiled creepily. She opened the white case and took something out and sprayed it everywhere in the house.

She held her breath as she walked to the exit and left. "Lady Madusa. I'm finished. Will yo-" she was stoped mid sentence with a 'no'. "Your job isn't done yet Eurika. I need you to open the 'space'," the young looking witch said menacingly. "Yes Lady Madusa. It will take-" "I know it will take a while you baka!" Madusa yelled angerly at her. "Just get moving!"

 **Present time...**

 **Still at Kid's house:**

A strange wave feeling swept over all of them. There was a crack in the air that was slowly opening. They were getting pulled in slowly; they tried to grip on something sturdy but there was nothing. "Forget school, looks like we won't be able to go!" Black*Star exclaimed. "Baka..." Liz said. "Baka Baka!" Patty yelled.

 **Later...**

 **Now in the Warriors Forest:**

"Who in StarClan are you?! And what are you doing on our territory?!" a stern scowling voice questioned them.

* * *

 **Ooo cliffhangers! I know I know! It was short but it takes a loooooooonnnnnnggggg time to write.**

 **Aaannnyyyway, I hope you liked the first chapter!**

 **(Soul- Hey, who said that anyway?)**

 **(Black*Star- Yeah! And how do they know my family's name?!)**

 **Me- You'll find out in the next chapter of...**

 **Everyone- Souls and Thunder!**


	2. Chapter 2- Land of cats and what?

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I do apologize for forgetting to disclaim in the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 Coming Soon!**


End file.
